


Hung Up on You

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is not thinking about Danny today. Really, he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung Up on You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 5. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Exhibit A](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/32612.html).

All Steve had wanted was to try a little something new, and somehow, it's morphed into this whole huge _thing_ where he's attracted to his partner - which possibly goes both ways, but that's still to be determined - and he feels like he's never jerked off so much in his life. But the thing is that maybe he doesn't mind too much, all this time spent with his own hands and thoughts of...well, anyway. He's never really minded taking care of himself, even if it _would_ be nice to have a partner a little more often.

He can be happy with this, though; he _can_ , because the alternatives are picking someone up or talking to Danny, and those are both just...no. Probably, anyway. He's pretty sure it'll eventually come to the point where he has to talk to Danny, but that day certainly doesn't need to be today. In fact, it really shouldn't be today, because as hot as Danny is when he's getting all worked up over something, he probably wouldn't take too kindly to Steve hitting on him when he's mad at Steve for blowing up yet another building today.

No big deal, though, because he's not going to do anything but go home, have some dinner, maybe catch up on some reading. Or, because who is he kidding, he'll eat some dinner, look at the clues from his dad's tool box, and go to bed, and if he's lucky, he'll get by without jerking off thinking about Danny; he's not terribly hopeful about that possibility. He's gonna try, though.

It all goes pretty much to plan, seeing as Steve is pretty much unable, anymore, not to try as often as possible to understand what his dad tried to tell him with his last breath. Eventually, he's tired enough to give up since he's not accomplishing anything, and he goes to get ready for bed. Normally, Steve's not much for sleeping naked, because anything could happen in the middle of the night, and he doesn't feel right not being prepared to jump out of bed and straight into action. Tonight, though, he's not...well, he was never really trying to fool himself about whether or not he was going to need to get off.

He lets the burn of arousal simmer in his gut while he gets out of his clothes and tosses them in the dirty pile, brushes his teeth, thinks about a shower and decides to save it for morning. It's weirdly hot, looking in the mirror and seeing his cock and balls hanging out, watching as his cock gets a little bit harder the longer he stares at himself. He rubs up against the counter a couple times while he finishes up with his teeth, and he promises himself that he's not going to think of Danny at all, really he's not. He's let this thing go too far already, and he needs jacking off to just be something normal again, not something he has to feel guilty and awkward about later.

He spits and rinses and fondles his balls a little, his hips hitching forward and pushing his cock into the counter once more. It's kind of strange, being able to see himself doing this and watch how his body responds, but it also makes him feel quite a bit hotter. He moves his right hand to his cock and spreads the pre-come he's been leaking fairly copiously down his shaft.

He's really feeling it now, his dick practically throbbing, and he skims his thumb over the head, causing his stomach to jolt with desire. He wonders if Danny would like that, if he'd have the same reaction Steve just did, only he'd probably make some sort of noise. Yeah, he'd probably moan, because he's loud in everything else, and there's no way he'd be quiet if he was feeling this good. Maybe he'd like it if Steve dug right into the little knot under the head; Steve always loves that, loves it right now, God.

Steve comes all over the bathroom counter, and he might be embarrassed about it if it hadn't hit him just then that he'd done exactly what he wasn't going to and thought about Danny again. He gives the counter a quick wipe down and crawls into bed, more tired than he would have imagined. Yeah, he's just going to have to suck it up and talk to Danny. At least then he can get rid of this hangup one way or the other.


End file.
